That Afternoon at Lou's
by AnonymooseAu
Summary: Just how nervous was George when he was into Lou's to ask Lorraine out? And just what did Lorraine think of the school nerd talking to her?
1. George's POV

"Ok, there she is…" Marty (Calvin?) pointed through one of the big picture windows of _Lou's_, where Lorraine was joking around with her friends. "Now, just go in there and ask her."

I gulped. This was the big moment. If I didn't go in there, Darth Vader was sure to find out and come back from Planet Vulcan to melt my brain!

But…why had he given me such an impossible task? Ask Lorraine Baines, popular **beautiful** Lorraine to the Dance! Why would she go with me anyway? I was the most unpopular boy in school, not to mention that I doubted I had the guts.

I'd never really talked to a girl who wasn't family what was I supposed to do? How should I act? Polite, casual, cool (however you did that)?

I shifted my weight from foot to foot. "Ok, Ok…but I don't know what to say…" I confessed, normally I wouldn't say anything. Marty, odd as he was had been nicer to me than any kid I'd met. Well…once you got passed the fact he'd popped up out of nowhere and appeared to be stalking me…

Darth Vader though, **had** mentioned him in a round about way. Whenever I tried to remember what he'd said the memory got all hazy, but I figured…I hoped that Marty would be able to offer some sort of help to me.

As I looked at Marty he seemed to be annoyed and was muttering something I couldn't really pick up on.

"…Ever **born**!"

"What?" I ask, my voice high, still shifting from foot to foot. I'm so nervous! "What did you say?"

Marty quickly swallowed his _Pepsi_ "Nothing, nothing" he assured me then added. "Look, just tell her…destiny has brought you together…"

I fumbled around for my pencil and notepad I always had them with me…I'd never remember this in my state I had to get it down.

"Tell her that she is the most beautiful girl that you've ever seen in the world," Marty continued, then furrowed his brow as he noticed my furious writing. "What-what are you doing, George?"

"I'm writing this down," I spoke quickly my hair flopping in my face. "This is good stuff!"

"Uh-huh," Marty was pushing me along now towards the café doors.

"Oh, " it was practically a squeak.

Marty reached towards my hair. "Could you fix that…?"

"Oh…yeah," I mumbled, almost tripping over my feet as I shoved my pencil and notepad in separate pockets and tried to straighten up my hair.

And then I was inside _Lou's_, the jukebox blaring, kids dancing, filling the tables and the stools at the counter, laughing eating, even Goldie was having a good time!

I felt as if everyone was staring at me, thinking _What's that loser doing here?_ Why had I agreed to do this? Maybe I should just-

There was a push at my back and I took a huge step forward right into the middle of the café…thanks Marty…I couldn't back out now, not without looking stupid.

Gulping, I took one little step towards the back of the shop tucking in my shirt I had to look presentable. Then stepped towards the counter instead, my mouth was dry as dust.

"Lou," I somehow manage to get out, "Give me a milk…" I slammed my hand down on the counter. "Chocolate."

To my surprise Lou sent it sliding down the counter right away. Good thing my hand was on the counter or the glass would have ended up on the floor and the chocolate milk all over me.

I took a huge gulp before putting it back down and wiping my mouth with my sleeve (I'd learnt the hard way about milk-moustaches). I fumbled in my pockets for my notepad and as soon as I had it in hand I headed towards Lorraine.

The walk seemed to take **forever**. By the time I got to the table I had the notepad open. I cleared my throat my heart was pounding. I felt like I was sweating bullets. I was sure my hands were shaking. Worst of all, Lorraine didn't look up I'd have to speak first…

"Lo-Lorraine," I stutter, my voice barely above a whisper. I stared at the writing on the notepad, what did it say? "My density…has bought me to you…"

Oh God! What the Hell had I just said?

Lorraine's brown eyes turned to me curiously and she continued to sip on her strawberry malted.

Beside her, her brunette friend was staring at me, mouth opened as if I was some sort of hideous creature. Across from her the blonde one looked annoyed at being interrupted.

"What?" Lorraine finished sipping.

"Uh…" I swallowed. My mouth was dry again she was looking at me! Talking to me! "What I meant to say…"

I couldn't remember. I looked at my notepad, but what I had written there seemed to make even less sense than before.

"Wait a minute," Lorraine began slowly, a lovely smile lighting up her face, "don't I know you from somewhere?"

She…she remembered me! I couldn't….wow…!

"Yes!" I practically shouted, throwing my arms wide. "Yes! I'm George, George McFly!"

That obviously didn't mean much to her though, she just tilted her head at me. Her brunette friend's glare disorientated me.

"I'm your density!" I declared and Lorraine blinked, her brow furrowed… "I mean…your destiny."

For a moment the world brightened. Lorraine tilted her head at me again, smiled again and even made a little "Oh" sound.

I was actually doing it! Darth Vader was right!

Now for the hard part, I had to…I had to actually _ask_ her to the dance, right in front of her glaring friends no less. The café seemed to be deathly silent.

"Hey McFly!"

What? Oh no, **NO**!

I winced as I turned around slowly towards the front doors…please no.

"I thought I told you never to come in here," Biff Tannen and his gang were there. Biff was glaring at me with cold beady eyes and a curled lip. Everyone really **was** staring at me now. I wished I were back at home, in bed…but no.

Biff headed towards me, obviously enjoying this. "Now it's gonna cost you, how much money you got on you, McFly?" He demanded, rubbing his fingers together as he pushed a kid out of his way.

"Well, how much you want, Biff-?"

Suddenly, Biff went down, hitting the floor of the café with a thud! A foot had been stuck in front of him. Someone had** tripped** Biff Tannen! The entire café gasped in one intake of breath.

It was Marty…! He really was new in town…

Biff got to his feet, his face as red as Marty's shirt…Marty though stood, well **sat** his ground, his face determined and unflinching. Well at least until he saw how big Biff is, then his eyes widened.

"All right, punk, you-" Biff hissed, but Marty was all ready pointing over his shoulder.

"Woah, woah, Biff what's that?" He gasped.

Biff with annoyance began to turn in the direction Marty was pointing, but he didn't even get there…

Marty's fist lashed out, hitting Biff square on the jaw and sending him onto a table! Holy-! Someone had actually **punched** Biff Tannen!

Then I felt someone grab my shoulder, my heart leapt. It was Lorraine! Lorraine Baines had grabbed onto** me**!

But her eyes were on Marty.

Who while weird, certainly wasn't a fool, he was in big trouble. Before Biff could even move to get up he was running towards the doors. Someone had turned the jukebox back on, distracting Biff's gang enough so that Marty knocked them down like pins and then was out the door.

"Oh my God!" Lorraine gasped. I put my hands on her arms, hoping to get her attention. She was moving, she didn't even see me and I knew why…

"It's Calvin Klein…Oh God, he's a **dream**!"


	2. Lorraine's POV

"Oh stop it, Babs!" I shrieked, giggling as I pushed her shoulder, " I would never do that!"

Betty snickered, "Sure you would, if you had the chance…"

I poked my tongue out at her and went back to stirring my strawberry malted…I couldn't believe what Babs had said! Just because I'd told them about how Calvin had been in my room, in his underwear…But he'd been hurt, if those two had paid attention in Health they'd know you have to loosen all clothing.

"Anyway," Betty waved her hand and picked up a breadstick like a cigarette, which unfortunately weren't allowed in _Lou's_. Well not by us…not if we didn't want our parents to kill us. "What about homework, yuk! Does anyone **care** about _For Whom The Bell Tolls_?"

Babs picked up her copy and gave it an evil look. "Why couldn't we be studying some nice magazines, how's this going to help us in the future?" She tossed it down.

She was right, most of the time school was incredibly useless. Which was why I didn't feel all that bad about cheating on the Maths test the other day. I knew the answers. Well I would have if I'd studied, but I'd been busy that week and on the weekend especially! Anyway, I didn't copy _all_ the answers, just the ones I hadn't known. I would have let anyone copy off me so…

Derrick hadn't minded anyway.

" Sooo, Lor, where do you think Calvin was today?" Betty asked, still 'smoking' the breadstick.

" Yeah, you think Strickland scared him off or something?"

"Of course not," I wrinkled my nose at the idea. Not that Strickland wasn't off-putting, but Calvin was braver than that. After all on Monday he'd come to my rescue! Swooping down on Biff Tannen while he was mauling me and pulled him off me! He obviously loved me…Oh, if only he'd ask me to the _Enchantment Under the Sea_ Dance!

Caught in my daydream I sipped on my malted, barely noticing the shadow that fell across the table and the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Lo-Lorraine," I heard a very quiet voice, "my density…has bought me to you…"

I turned my eyes towards the sound. Standing next to the table was a boy…a boy from school. I knew him…he wasn't one of the boys I'd ever date! What was his name again? And what was he saying? He was dense?

"What?" I asked, as soon as I had swallowed.

"Uh…what I meant to say…" he stuttered. He was actually holding a **notepad** in front of him! It was pretty cute actually…

"Wait a minute," I began, half making conversation (especially since the girls had such looks of horror on their faces!), half curious, "don't I know you from somewhere?"

That seemed to be spur him on. "Yes!" He threw his arms out wide as if he were on stage, "Yes! I'm George, George McFly."

Uh-huh…hmmm…I tilted my head. We'd probably gone to Elementary school and everything together. Wasn't he the nerd?

" I'm you density!"

Was he making fun of me? If so, he was pretty awful at it-

" I mean…your destiny…"

Oh, so **that **was what he was trying to say…he **liked **me! How sweet! And he was actually telling me so right here in _Lou's_, that was pretty-

"Hey, McFly!"

I shuddered. Oh no, Biff! I was hoping I wouldn't have to see his ugly face again today. Usually he had detention and we were long gone before he and his posse got here…not today.

"I thought I told you never to come in here," Biff was concentrating on George though, along with everyone else. The gang had pulled the plug on the jukebox so what else was there to listen to. How embarrassing! Wasn't George going to say anything?

"Now it's gonna cost you," Biff was walking across the café, I hoped he wouldn't notice me…"How much money you got on you, McFly?" Biff went on, not wasting an opportunity to push someone as he headed our way.

George's reply was spectacularly disappointing.

"Well, how much you want, Biff?"

What a co-

Suddenly Biff was falling! Landing on the checked floor with a thud! I couldn't believe it, Biff wasn't what you'd call clumsy…I looked around George and saw that he'd been tripped…I gasped along with everyone else.

Biff got to his feet towering over whoever it was. I couldn't see with George blocking my view.

"Woah, woah Biff, what's that?" I heard, and craning my neck I saw a fist lashing out and hitting Biff sending him sprawling across a table! I leapt to my feet and grabbed the boy in front of me…

Finally I saw who it was!

Calvin! Calvin Klein! I should have known. Who else would stand up to Biff like that? So brave, so strong…

And so fast, he bolted towards the doors as the jukebox came on. Not even Biff's pals could stop him!

"Oh my God, it's Calvin Klein!" I cried, breathless. Whoever I was holding onto was trying to get my attention…George, wasn't it? Who cared. "Oh God…he's a _dream_!"

Calvin was all that mattered.


End file.
